ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Makunouchi Ippo/History/Third Part
Retirement Saga Second Step Arc After the match, Ippo walks home with Kamogawa, talking about his favourite moments about boxing. Days later, Kumi recommends a doctor to examine Ippo for Punch Drunk, he goes to the doctor and tests reveal Ippo is healthy and could return to the ring after time off. Ippo goes to Kamogawa and Yagi to announce the test results, Kamogawa asks for Ippo's conclusion, the latter announces that he will retire because of the risk of being punch drunk if he continues and will instead help with his family business. With the announcement of his retiring, Ippo says his farewells to his former gym mates. Takamura asks of Ippo's treasure in his adventure, he replies that there are too many to hold. Two months later, Shinoda visits Ippo's home and asks Ippo to become a second, as the numbers of seconds at the Kamogawa Boxing Gym has fallen since Kamogawa is hospitalised, Ippo tells Shinoda to let him think about it. Later, while Ippo is fishing, he tells Kumi that he will return to the ring as a second to help the gym, not knowing he could be helpful again. Ippo then began training Kimura as his second until the day of his match arrives. At Kourakuen Hall, as Kimura's match is about to begin, Ippo goes to scout on his opponent. However, he sees Hayami Ryūichi getting ready for his match. Hayami informs Ippo that he will create a legend. Ippo watches Hayami's match and is shocked when he loses. Kimura's match begins, after the first round, Ippo's inexperience as a second shows, as he accidentally throws a chair into the crowd, then the next round, he places the chair sideways. However, Ippo gives Kimura the advice he needed, resulting in Kimura and Ippo winning the match. Ippo celebrates his first win outside the Kourakuen Hall, which irritates Hayami. After saying that he will become a legend and win for the people cheering, he asks why Ippo demoted himself as a "support role" and if he won't return to the ring. Ippo replies he simply has no reason to. Kimura asks if Ippo is okay with being a "support role", however Ippo never thought of what Kamogawa does as a being a "support role". At home, Ippo has a conversation with his mother how he believes that becoming second, walking next to Kamogawa and training boxers will remove the bad taste he left Kamogawa when leaving. Ippo continues being a second, helping Aoki win his match. Itagaki then has his match with Ippo as his second, hoping to get praised, but by the end of the first round, Ippo criticised him. Ippo criticised him throughout the match until he wins by a decision. Acknowledging that being a second is hard, Ippo decides to scout someone for the gym. Ippo then passes by the riverbank and sees a group of bullies picking on a kid. In response, he goes down in an attempt to stop them. Taihei Arc Prisoner to his conscious, Ippo decides to defuse the situation by performing a dogeza after knocking down one of the bullies. The one he moved, Taihei, told the others to back off, knowing they would lose from feeling Ippo's strength. Ippo sees reminiscent qualities in the bullied child, Teru, that reminded him of himself and upon seeing this, he tried to convince him to become a boxer. Ippo had it in his mind that Teru had amazing punching power, mostly due to the similarities between them when Ippo was a student. At the gym, he manages to get Teru to draw a picture of Taihei, which looked almost identical to him in stark contrast to Takamura's attempt to draw Umezawa. This would be short-lived as Teru, comically, had no punching power whatsoever. Afterwards, Ippo took Teru to Umezawa, where Teru would meet Umezawa and become his assistant. Ippo went to the Kourakuen Hall and watched Miyata's fight. During the fight, he met Imai Kyōsuke, who believed that Miyata is not fit to be a pro due to Miyata's poor performance. Ippo was shocked when he heard Imai state that the reason for Miyata's struggle is because Ippo is no longer boxing. Ippo was happy seeing Miyata win the decision, Imai, however, tells Ippo that that is not the state that he wants to fight Miyata in and for Ippo to take responsibility for his actions. Later on, while fishing with Kumi, Ippo explained how seeing Miyata fight, he became just another cheering fan, despite Kumi's previous beliefs of Miyata taking Ippo back to boxing. Ippo is asked by Taihei to teach him how to box. At first, Ippo denies Taihei his request but then forces him to perform several tasks such as apologising to Teru and vowing to never use his fists for violence again. As a final test, Ippo had Taihei catch five leaves in three days in order for Ippo to teach him boxing. After Taihei completed the test, Ippo took Taihei under his wing and began training him. When Taihei requested to start training by sparring, Ippo went to the Kamogawa Gym for boxing gear. When he arrived at the gym he is asked by Kamogawa, who he has not seen in a long time, to step in the ring for mitt-training in order to prepare himself for Takamura, who is in serious training. To Kamogawa's surprise, when he told Ippo to speed up, he was unable to catch Ippo's faster punches. After the session, Ippo received Kamogawa's old mitts that were used the first time he caught Ippo's punches. Upon his departure, Ippo tells Kamogawa that he will be back. After training with Taihei for a while, Ippo heads home to rest before heading back out for more training with Taihei. It began to rain as Ippo is informed by Teru that Taihei had done something and Umezawa went to stop him. Upon arrival under the bridge, Ippo witnessed Taihei beating up students. Ippo, in great shock, tried to reason with Taihei but is rejected by him and has the mitts he borrowed from Kamogawa knocked out of his hands, dirtying them. Ippo breaks down as a result of this as he feels Kamogawa had been disrespected. Filled with emotions, Ippo approached Taihei and throws a slap at Taihei whilst wearing a face that Umezawa would describe as "not the face of a human". The slap resulted in knocking out Taihei, which Ippo soon after regrets doing it, lamenting that he had used his hands for harm. Umezawa has a delinquent watch over Taihei as he brings Ippo to the Chuuka Soba, with Teru following along. After discussing with Umezawa, Aoki, and Teru, Ippo decides to turn himself in. After a failed attempt of turning himself in to the police and a week had passed, he decided to shave his head bald. Ippo went to the Kamogawa gym in order to apologise to Kamogawa and to expel him fro, the gym. Kamogawa, however, had Ippo two punishments. First is to clean the gym for three months. The second one is to train the two bald newcomers, Taihei, and Kintarō Kaneda. At first Ippo denied their entry as they made him succumb to anger. However, when Taihei told him that it wasn't anger, but Ippo scolding him, Ippo allowed them to join. Upon them joining, Ippo also learned that Taihei is Aoki's little brother, Taihei Aoki. When Ippo went fishing with Kumi, he showed her his bald head, which reminded her of "Baldychu". While training Taihei and Kintarō, they stop by the tree that Taihei did the leaf test under. When Taihei admitted that he cheated the leaf test, Ippo assured Taihei to just pour his heart and soul into boxing. After Ippo told a boxing lesson to his pupils, Miyata appears before them. Towards a Resolution Arc When Miyata revealed himself to Ippo, Taihei and Kintarō, he asked about the arm weights that Ippo is wearing despite not training. Ippo replied that it is just a habit. Ippo then requested to not fixate on him anymore, to stop the harsh training as a featherweight as he is never coming back to the ring. Miyata, aware of his own struggles, claimed to switch, only depending on Ippo's next answer. When Miyata asked who told him he was Punch Drunk, Ippo could not reply. Miyata then walked away, accepting Ippo's silent answer and deciding that whatever lies ahead will be his decision. After working at the boat, Ippo returned and, while walking to the Kourakuen Hall, found out from Taihei and Kintarō that Kumi was irritated earlier. They then see the match poster of Mashiba's match against Iga Shinobu, revealing the reason for Kumi's irritation. When Mashiba arrived next to Ippo, Ippo warned him that the opponent he specifically chose, Iga, is strong. Mashiba responded by nudging Ippo's shoulder with his own, leading Ippo to believe that that was the reason he chose Iga to be his opponent. Inside, Ippo introduced Taihei and Kintarō to the ring, where a 4-rounder match is happening. When Taihei remembered seeing Aoki here being made into a laughing stock, Ippo disagreed, telling him that Aoki was a pro, as he got the crowd riled up. Ippo explained to Taihei to watch closely at the main event, as Mashiba's opponent, Iga, is his brother's objective. Ippo noted how Iga is a strong enough hurdle for Mashiba to show that he is ready for the world, remembering Fujii's report on how Kurita Baron said that Mashiba has three weaknesses. When Iga was trying to go in his own range, he used the Peek-a-Boo Style to dodge and block the Flicker Jabs. Ippo realised Iga's style is just like his and successfully predicted that Iga would get hit by an uppercut. After round one ended, Ippo witnessed Baron smacking Iga in the face. Taihei and Kintarō became angry, Ippo guessed that it is how they won their matches. Ippo then told them that he got slapped by Kamogawa once in a match, but it was for encouragement, while Baron's reason is for winning. Category:Makunouchi Ippo Tabs